


A better time

by chocotella



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotella/pseuds/chocotella
Summary: Hey, so this is a song - inspired fanfic from the song "Anaihem" by Nicole Zefanya from Indonesia (proud indonesian).I fell in love with the song the second I heard it and created a fanfic right away so I hope you enjoy!!!





	A better time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a song - inspired fanfic from the song "Anaihem" by Nicole Zefanya from Indonesia (proud indonesian). 
> 
> I fell in love with the song the second I heard it and created a fanfic right away so I hope you enjoy!!!

_If I could, I’d freeze this moment, make it my home_  
_You’re all I want to want to know_  
_I can tell you mean it when you kiss me slow_  
_But please don’t ask me, the answer’s no_

—  
**Gala Olympics 2018**

“Zhenya.. Zhenya…” Yuzuru Hanyu was running through the venue just to catch the arms of Evgenia Medvedeva. The olympic silver medallist that is also the person that has taken a special place on his heart for a couple years now. 

“Oh Hey.. Yuzu.. are you okay?” Zhenya asked as she heard Yuzu’s panting while he holds on to her shoulder. 

“Are you busy?” 

“Well.. I’ve got to pack for tomorrow but thats it.. why?” 

“Go with me..” Yuzu said as he straightened his back and looking to the brown eyes that he has enjoyed seeing lately. 

“Now?” 

“Yes, we need to talk.” Yuzu said surely as he nod with confidence. Zhenya that knew what Yuzu’s going to talk about stayed silent for a moment. 

“Are you sure?” She asked as she looks at the man in front of her. 

“Yes,” Yuzu nods his head and give her a thin smile. “I’ll change out of this costume first and I’ll see you in 10” Yuzu ran towards his changing room while he sets his heart to do it tonight. Here in Pyeongchang. 

Zhenya waits for Yuzu outside her changing room, she knew this is going to happen soon but why does it feel so heavy to let him go. She didn’t even bother to change out of her exhibition costume, which she comfortably wear. She looked into her reflection and tell herself that she is ready for what is about to happened. She knew there will be a time she has to let him go, and she’s been letting him wait for too long.

“Come on,” Yuzu approached her wearing a black t shirt and jeans. Zhenya just smiled at the man in front him, she would be lying if she said she hasn’t fall in love with his smile or the way he laughed. But she knew it was time to let him go. 

“okay,” Zhenya smiled and for once she took the move and intertwined her fingers to his. She could feel the tense building up through Yuzu’s body, but she gave him a little smile and he started to feel a little more relaxed. 

“So.. do you have a plan on where we’re going or are we just going to go around the village?” Zhenya asked as they left the building. 

“Well. there’s this spot I would love to bring you, its hidden but it’s still in the village” 

“Show me the way!” Zhenya laughed as she said it. “Just this once, please…” Zhenya said to herself as she looks at their intertwined hands. 

They’ve arrived to a little hill close to the building they competed in, there’s a little bench with a spectacular view of the olympic village. Close enough to the festivity but far enough to make them feel like the world is theirs. 

“So.. are we going to talk about it or just…” Zhenya broke the ice as she could not stand the silence. 

“I.. I’m sorry for doing it so spontaneously, I just need a time with you..” Yuzu said as he looked at the longing view of snow and beautiful hills. 

“One last time right?” Yuzu make sure as he turn his head towards her, looking helplessly into her eyes in the hope that maybe he could find a place in her heart after all these years. 

“Mhm” Zhenya mums quietly, she could not bear thinking that she’s dumb enough to let this happened. 

“Hey,” Yuzu said calmly as he wipes Zhenya’s cheek trying to find something in her eyes. Anything that indicates she wants him to stay. “It’s okay…” he said reassuring her. 

“I love you okay, always have and always been, heck probably always will… hahah” Yuzu laughed as he admitted his feelings. 

“But there’s nothing else I can do Zhenya…” Yuzu kept his eye contact with her.

“May I?” Yuzu asked politely before placing his hand on her neck. Zhenya nods as a response to the question. He leaned in towards her and placed his lips on her, closing his eyes and believing that this is the end to the 3 years journey he gone through. Zhenya suddenly has a sudden burst of feelings out of her and drop a tear which broke off the kiss. 

“Are you okay? I am really sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Yuzu said panicky looking at Zhenya tearing up and wipes the tears off of her eyes. 

“It’s not you Yuzu, I’m sorry I have to go…” Zhenya said hurriedly as she left the place and ran towards the village. 

Yuzu was left alone with his feeling in the shivering nights on what was supposed to be the night where he lets his feelings go. However, it looks like its going to be another night in his journey to make her believe in him. 

—  
_In a perfect world I’d kill to love you the loudest_  
_but all I do is live to hurt you soundless_  
_Say you see I’m lying babe and let this go_  
_I can never promise you tomorrow_

—  
**March 10th, 2015**

It was 2 days after the Worlds Junior 2015 ended, the last competition in her junior year. She was excited and yet nervous to faced the senior competition next season. She just arrived at her home in Moscow when a call came in. 

“Zhenyaa!! Congrats on your title!” Wakaba said excitedly through the phone. 

“Thank you so much!! what are you doing calling me in the middle of the night?” Zhenya answered as she wakes up from her bed and walking around her bedroom. 

“I just thought you would arrive at this time in Moscow…” 

“Well good thinking hahaha, where are you? why is it so loud?” Zhenya asked as she was disturbed by the noise. 

“Oh sorry for the noise, I’m in the rink in Tokyo, all the Japanese skaters are here tonight.” Waka explained as she gets as far as possible from the crowd. 

“So.. are you excited for senior?” Waka asked politely to her best friend. 

“Not really since I’m not going to be able to see you.” 

“I promise we’ll see each other Zhenya…oh hey theres someone who wants to talk to you…” Waka said excitedly. 

“Hey Zhenya congratulations on your title and welcome to the senior field” said the voicesfrom the line. Zhenya knew who it was. 

“Is this Yuzuru Hanyu?” Zhenya asked as she could not believe it. Of course it is, she knew who it was. 

“Yes!! I’ll be looking forward to see you in podiums next season Zhenya!” He said as his voice getting further and Waka’s laugh comes from the line. 

“Waka… what did you say to Yuzuru Hanyu.. how did..” Zhenya went speechless reacting to what has happened. 

“You’re speechless hahah!! Or are you just tired?” Waka asked confusedly. 

“Both I think, aaaahh but I really am tired Waka..” Zhenya threw herself to her bed and hugged a teddy bear next to her. 

“Well okay then, I’ll let you sleep.. but, just keep in mind that Yuzu said your sleepy voice is really cutee” Waka teased her on the line. Zhenya froze and a little smile comes from what Waka said. 

“Really? he said that?”

“Yes, Zhenya! Now go to sleep hush hush.. Good bye, I’ll see you” Waka said her goodbyes before hanging up. 

—  
_coz I have yet to learn_  
_how not to be his_  
_This city will surely burn_  
_if we keep this as it is_

—  
**December 13th, 2015**

It was the day of the GPF 2015/2016 Gala in Barcelona, it was the final competition before the new years and Zhenya could not be happier with her title. She worked hard for that title and sharing the same title as Yuzu make her really proud of herself. Since she started her senior year, Yuzu has been there with her to help her from one competitions to another. She could not be more grateful for him. 

“Hey, why do you look so sad, come on champion” Yuzu teased her as he came closer towards the edge of the rink. 

“I’m not sad.. why do you think I’m sad Yuzu!” Zhenya turned and look at Yuzu in front of her. 

“You’re not good at lying Zhenya, whats going on?” Yuzu went out of the ring and asked Zhenya to join him on the bench. 

“Its just.. it’s unimportant Yuzu…” Zhenya looked the other way and try to keep her feelings inside. 

“Hey, just tell me, I won’t tell anyone..” Yuzu said softly to her, he didn’t have a clue whats going on but seeing her hurt makes his heart ache. 

“He wanted to break up.. he said I don’t have enough time for him Yuzu, why can’t he just understand…..” Zhenya felt so helpless and she turned to see a soft look coming from Yuzu. She has been dating a boy from her old school and Moscow. Everything was going well until this morning when he suddenly asked for a break up.

Yuzu spontaneously hugged Zhenya into his arms, he let her cry on his gala costume while he kept on hugging her keeping her warm. 

“If he wants to let you go.. then let him. He doesn’t appreciate that you liked him enough to fit him in your busy schedule.” Yuzu said softly while still hugging her. 

“I really like him, I.. can’t break up..” she admitted while still pouring tears. 

“You can’t just waste your time on someone who don’t understand you Zhenya, you’re way too good for him.” 

“I’m not, he’s right.. I’m too busy and I haven’t been paying attention to him as much lately.” 

“Well does he have to fight for a GPF title?” Yuzu said mockingly. As much as he tried to cover it up, he couldn’t hide how irritating it is to see the person he loves dearly hurt by someone else. 

“Yuzu, its not like that” Zhenya laughed as she lightly punched Yuzu in the shoulder. 

“Be happy okay, he’s not the only guy in the world Zhenya.” Yuzu put his arm on her shoulder and give her an encouraging look. 

“Thank you for making me feel better Yuzu, but I think I’ll find a way to make it work…” Zhenya said to Yuzu as she tried to convince herself. 

Yuzu smiled to her response, although inside he could feel his heart burning. He cursed himself for not being able to express his feelings towards her before that asshole come and take Zhenya away. 

 

—  
_but I’d give anything to stop time_  
_and drive around Anaheim_  
_at sun down to teach my mind_  
_to put you first_  
_Here you are, a hero_  
_You wanna be my new home_  
_but baby let up, I won’t_  
_ever recognize these roads_  
_‘cause I am lost, but not in you_  
_yes I am lost, but not in you_  
—

**July 15th, 2016**

It was 4 a.m. in the morning and all Yuzu wanted was a good night sleep before his training tomorrow but his phone went off a seconds ago. Yuzu turned on his bedside table and answer the phone. 

“Hello…?” Yuzu said as he opened his eyes, he didn’t read the caller’s ID before he answered it. 

“Hey Yuzu.. I’m really sorry to disturb your sleep..” Zhenya said from the other end of the call. Yuzu that heard Zhenya’s voice suddenly become awake and sit on his bed with his phone on his right ear. 

“Is everything okay Zhenya?” 

“I just.. I ended everything with him Yuzu.. It went bad a couple days ago and I could not hold it any longer…” Yuzu could hear the raspy voice coming from Zhenya. 

“Take a deep breathe Zhenya…” 

“I'm okay.. really…” 

“If you’re okay, you wont call me Zhenya. So what happened?” Yuzu asked softly, he really don’t want to know what happened between Zhenya and that boy, but anything for his angel. 

“We were fighting a few days ago and I tried to make work, I really did but i just had enough. I guessed I tipped him off and he started to get physical on me..” 

“I’ll come to there as soon as I can!” Yuzu’s raged got out of his mind as he was concerned with what has happened. 

“It’s okay Yuzu, please don’t come, I dont want to make it more complicated than it already is. I broke things off already okay..” 

“I’m serious Zhenya,” 

“Yuzu.. I’m sorry… I don’t think you have a cool head to talk about this, I’ll talk to you later…” Zhenya said hopelessly. 

“No no… its okay, talk to me Zhenya, I’m fine now.” Yuzu went out of his bed and take a glass of water to wake himself up. He would do anything for Zhenya. 

 

—  
_I could spend my days studying your laugh’s melody_  
_and I can’t live with myself ‘cause I know the composer’s me_  
_Babe all I ask of you is please don’t sleep_  
_on the bed of promises I can’t keep_  
—  
**December 12th, 2016**

It was the day after the 2016-2017 GPF in Marseille, France both Zhenya and Yuzu defended the title from last year and they are on a hunt around Marseille for their last day. Yuzu grabbed Zhenya from one store to another, trying different pastries and chocolates around town

“What do you think about this? Pretty isn’t it?” Yuzu pointed at a chocolate cube with a red coating and white stripes on it. 

“Absolutely beautiful Yuzuru, now can we please get hot chocolate, I’m freezing” Zhenya said as she gives Yuzu a tortured look. 

“Okay okay, let’s go.” Yuzu swiped his hand on the top of her hair and gave her the sweetest smile. He put his arms across her shoulder and drag her to the hot chocolate stand in the middle of the town square. 

“So.. where do you want to go after this?” Yuzu asked as they queue for the hot chocolate. 

“Do you want to sit somewhere, rest a little..” 

“Sure, do you want to sit there?” Yuzu pointed to the stairs looking out the dock. 

“Yes yes!! but lets order first.” 

After Yuzu and Zhenya got their hot chocolate to go and a little warm doughnut they went on to the stairs and enjoying the view of the dock. 

“I love you Zhenya…” Yuzu confessed out of nowhere. 

“what?” Zhenya asked confusedly as she was chocked on her hot chocolate. 

“I love you..” Yuzu looked at her and smiled as he saw the blushing red on Zhenya’s cheek. 

“I’m a shitty girlfriend Yuzu, why would you even love me?” 

“I never said I wanted you to be my girlfriend Zhenya…” He could see the embarrassment he have caused because Zhenya was looking away from him and covering her face with her hand. 

“But, I do want to make you fall in love with me….” Yuzu said as he reached for Zhenya’s arm that covers her face forcing her to look at him. 

“I’m a shitty lover, you know all about that” 

“It doesn’t matter if I love you does it?”

—  
_‘cause I have yet to know_  
_how to be mine_  
_You can try to unearth this soul,_  
_I swear you’ll hate what you find_

—  
**November 13th, 2017**  
It’s been a few months since Yuzu confessed his love for Zhenya and as he said before, he didn’t expect Zhenya to suddenly fall in love with him and be his girlfriend but he never stop trying. During ice shows he tried to get closer to her and he could see some respond from Zhenya. During the off season he tried to stay in contact with her and expresses his feelings over the phone.Of course he enjoyed his time fooling around with Zhenya but he wanted to know for sure how she felt about him. 

It was the NHK trophy in Osaka, but his damn injury forces him to withdrew from the competition. Nevertheless, he was in Osaka waiting for Zhenya to come out of her dressing room while Yuzu got a bouquet of white roses with him. He decided it was the day he finally asked her about her feelings towards him. He waited patiently and for awhile he could forget the numb feeling on his ankle. 

“Yuzuu!! what are you doing here?” Zhenya excitedly approached him as she opened the door. 

“To congratulate you of course! Here’s a little something for you..” Yuzu gave the bouquet to Zhenya as he came in to hug her. 

“Thank you so much, you don’t have to do this, this is beautiful Yuzu.. Thank you” Zhenya hugged him one more time while she put the roses on the table next to door. 

“I’m here to ask you something, do you mind going somewhere quieter?” 

“Sure, sure, let’s just go to the back door.. So how’s your ankle feeling?” Zhenya asked while the both of them went through the hallway to the back door. 

“Worse than better but its okay I guess…” Yuzu could feel his heart beating faster and faster as they approached the door. 

“I love you Zhenya..” He abruptly said when they opened the door to the back area of the arena. 

“I know I said it a long time ago, but I need answers Zhenya.” Yuzu looked at Zhenya’s eyes in the dim of the light. He could see her restless look from the light. 

“I’m really sorry… I cant…” Zhenya confessed as she looked onto the cement below rather than Yuzu’s eyes. 

 

“You don’t love me?….” 

“I do Yuzu, I do, believe me I do…” Zhenya finally looked into his eyes while she confessed her feelings. 

“Then?” 

“I cant… Im sorry…” Zhenya could not bear looking at the hurt that she saw from his eyes. 

“Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Or are you just messing with me?” 

“You’re enough Yuzu… more than enough, you’re what every girl wants believe me. I want you.” Zhenya put her hand on Yuzu’s cheek. 

“So? Why can’t you give me a chance? Do you know how long I’ve been feeling this way? Since three years ago Zhenya, three years of me waiting for you and hell is it not enough for you?” Yuzu punch the wall from his frustation. 

“Yuzu, I just.. I can’t.. I’m sorry…” 

“Do you know how hard it has been for me? Seeing you get hurt from that guy and keeping you on your feet when you felt like giving up. Why would you give that guy a chance but not me?”  
“I’m sorry if I’m a burden to you….” Zhenya could feel her body tensed and her eyes on the verge of crying. 

“You’re not a burden Zhenya, but I can’t wait for you forever.. You should know that.” Yuzu took off his jacket and placed it on Zhenya’s shoulder as he saw her body shivering. 

“I have to go.. I’ll let you think about it okay… I’ll wait for you answer Evgenia..” Yuzu went inside the arena and left Zhenya alone with her undecided feelings. 

—  
_but I’d give anything to stop time,_  
_commit to you_  
_and not crimes_  
_against your truth_  
_and lose sight_  
_of every divide_  
_threatening to undo_  
_this story_  
_but baby, I’m so sorry_  
_I don’t think that I’ll ever memorize this route_  
_‘cause I am lost, but not in you_  
_Yes I am lost, but not in you_

—  
**February 24th, 2018**

Yuzu couldn’t sleep that night after the event that happened before, his feelings caught him up and his brain could not cooperate either. He was not scared that Zhenya would reject him, but he was afraid that Zhenya could not be honest with him or even herself about her feelings. Yuzu was getting ready to close his eyes and forced himself to sleep when he heard a knock from the door. 

“Zhenya?” Yuzu’s confused expression was all over his face as he opened the door and seeing Zhenya in front of his room. 

“I love you Yuzuru, after all this time, I love you…” Zhenya confessed as she bravely looked into his eyes. Yuzu hugged Zhenya tightly as if he could never let her go. 

“Finally…” Yuzu whispered to her. He continued to hug her and broke it off when he realised that she was wearing his jacket from a few months back. 

“It suits you better, do you want to come in or….” Yuzu asked as he saw that Zhenya is barefoot. 

“please?” Yuzu hugged her and bring her inside his room to the sofa and all he could feel was pure happiness at that time. 

“Yuzu….” Zhenya touch his arm and make him focus on her rather than the TV in front of him.

“I can’t promise you its going to work or that I will be a better girlfriend, but if you don’t mind I would love to be yours,” 

“It doesn’t matter Zhenya, at least you’re giving me a chance…” Yuzu smiled and bring her closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder.


End file.
